Ordeals of a Phantom
by Lady Twilight Prime
Summary: After being held prisoner for ten years by twisted scientists, a girl by the name of Phantom breaks free from her tormentors and escapes to Perim. the summary sucks, but the story is better than it lets on, chp. 1 rewritten!


Ordeals of a Phantom

Escape

_**Life can be cruel, and death can be merciful. It is all sort of ironic when you think about it.**_ ~ me

disclaimer: I don't own chaotic, enough said.

AN: This is a test chapter, whether or not I post this as a story is up to you, the readers. if you want this story to continue, then please leave a review.

* * *

_Have you ever wondered why bad things happen to good people? _

_When something horrible is suddenly thrust upon your shoulders, have you ever asked yourself, __**"What have I done to deserve this?"**__._

_Have you ever wondered just why the mistress we call life can be so cruel?_

_I have, I have asked myself these questions many times over the years, and I still have yet to find an answer._

_By now you may be wondering, __**"Who are you?"**__. _

_Who am I? I am not entirely sure of that myself. I don't remember much about who I am, only that I was taken from my family when I was a child. _

_I don't remember what my mother looks like. I don't remember what my father looks like either. I don't even remember my real name._

_But, there are some things that I do remember._

_I remember my mother's voice as she sang her peaceful lullaby. I remember my father's warm touch whenever he pulled me into his embrace. And I remember... that I have a little brother._

_I once knew happiness, what it was like to laugh and feel loved. But that was long ago. Now my heart only knows hatred and rage for **them**._

_Who is __**them**__ you ask? __**They**__ are the sick bastards who destroyed my life!_

_**They**__ are the ones who took me from my home and stripped me of my freedom!_

_**They are the ones who caused me so much pain and suffering!**_

_**THEY ARE REASON WHY I AM NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!**_

_Yes, I am no longer human, I have become a monster. And it's all because of __**them**__!_

_**They**__ call me Experiment 23, but I refuse to accept that as my name._

_I had given myself a new name a few years ago._

_My name is Phantom._

_This is a tale of my struggles to escape from my hellish nightmare and find out who I am._

* * *

~Earth, Location Unknown~

The gentle light of the full moon lit up the night sky, bathing the desert below in its soft luminescence. Out in the middle of the moonlit desert stood an ominous two-story building which seemed to resemble a military base. At first glance, the structure appeared as if it had been abandoned, but what happened in the next few moments will make you rethink that.

An explosion of fire and smoke erupted from the east wing of the second floor. The roar of an alarm blared all across the halls of the facility, accompanied by screams of terror and a feral shriek.

People dressed in white lab coats were running from the source of the blast in a panic as heavily armed guards rushed to get to the east wing.

Once there, the guards came upon a terrifying sight and very nearly lost their nerves.

The mutilated bodies of several dead scientists littered the floor, each one surrounded by a pool of blood. Many large shards of glass and shrapnel were scattered on the floor, blood was spattered on the walls, several large machines lay in ruin; never to be used again. But it wasn't just the blood and gore that unnerved the guards.

It was the demonic creature within the room that struck fear in their hearts.

In the middle of the room stood a tall, shadowy figure surrounded by a black and dark red aura. One scientist that was still alive and was struggling to escape from the powerful grip the creature had on his throat, but to no avail. The lights overhead were destroyed in the blast, but the guards could make out some details of the figure's appearance.

The creature had a slim, human-like body that appeared to be female. Large wings that resembled clawed hands protruded from its back and a long, powerful tail with a pair of sharp spikes at the tip swayed behind the figure. The figure's fury-filled eyes were glowing green, and an icy blue gem was embedded in it's chest.

The strange being also had glowing bright-red markings on its arms, legs, & at the base of its neck and part of its chest. Finally, the creature had average length glowing hair that was a light lavender in color with black tips and streaks in its bangs. The hair was pulled back by a black band with red markings and looked as if energy was flowing trough it.

Despite the creature's intimidating appearance, the armed guards still dared to challenge it. They aimed their weapons and unleashed a mass torrent of bullets at the being.

The creature just barely managed to dodge most of the bullets, but it was still hit by some of the shots. It took shelter behind a large chunk of rubble, the scientist still in tow. Seeing that it was outnumbered, the being realized it had no choice but to run.

Thinking fast, the figure quickly tossed the scientist at the guards, distracting them momentarily. The being came out of its hiding place and fired a black sphere of energy at one of the weakened walls. The attack made contact, creating a large gaping hole to the outside.

The guards quickly came back to their senses and opened fire on the creature as it ran over to the hole. The being was hit by a few more bullets, but it managed to make it to the hole and jumped off the edge. Spreading its wings, the creature took flight and flew as fast as it could from the building.

The being flew until it was at least few miles from the old military base before it landed on the ground. Looking back, the creature could see a few helicopters coming for it. 'No, I've come too far to be recaptured!', the being thought, knowing it would have to work fast if it was going to be free.

The creature drew its arm back, as if it were about to strike someone with its claws, and began to focus. A dark purple energy began to gather around its claws as the helicopters drew closer. 'Please, take me as far away from this place as possible', the being thought as the energy finished gathering on its claws.

Looking back, the being saw the helicopters had almost reached it. Knowing there wasn't much time left, the creature quickly swiped its claws at the air in front of it, tearing a black and dark purple swirling vortex in the space in front of it.

The being jumped into vortex, not knowing where it was warping to. The vortex closed behind the being, preventing anyone from following.

The pilot in one of the helicopters scowled, "Return to base, 23 used her warp ability and escaped", he said into his communicator as the helicopters turned back.

* * *

~Perim, Forest of Life~

It was in the early hours of the morning when a purple and black portal opened in the sky above the Forest of Life. Within seconds, a lone creature fell from the swirling darkness of the vortex, and landed in the very heart of the vast forest, the portal closing moments after.

On the outskirts of the Forest of Life stood a tall tiger woman with fiery red hair, having witnessed the event during her patrols. 'I'd better report this to Maxxor', the cat-like woman thought, taking off in the direction of Kiru City.

* * *

O.k. remember, this is a test chapter, if you want to see the plot advance, then leave a review, no flammers please.


End file.
